dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
L.A. Dollhouse
The L.A. Dollhouse is the Rossum Corporation's Los Angeles Dollhouse facility, located four stories underneath a regional branch of the Rossum Corporation in L.A. It is notable for being the branch where Caroline Farrell served her contact as the active Echo, and for it's staff resisting, and even fighting a war against it's parent organization. During the fall, the facility served as a safe house for former actives and staff alike until it was abandoned with the survivors making their way to safe haven. In 2020, the Dollhouse was sealed for one year with Echo, Priya Tsetsang, Anthony Ceccoli,T, Mag and Kilo after the location was used to construct a device to reverse the worlds downfall. Personnel List of current L.A. Dollhouse employees *Adelle DeWitt - She is the boss of the Dollhouse, running it "with an efficiency that is both ruthless and protective". *Boyd Langton - Boyd begins his career Echo's handler, monitoring her during her missions, but is later promoted to head of security. *Topher Brink - He is the programmer of the Dollhouse, in charge of the technical aspects of the imprints and mind-wipes. *Judith - Adelle's secretary. *Ivy - Topher Brink's assistant. *Selena Ramirez - Victor's handler *Sophie Alvarez - A handler. List of former Dollhouse employees *Laurence Dominic - Former head of security, now in the Attic. *Joe Hearn - Sierra's former handler, now deceased. *Dr. Saunders - physician, now deceased. *Blevins - Alpha's handler, now deceased. *Samuelson - Echo's former handler, now deceased. *Dr. Claire Saunders - House physician, now a fugitive. *Paul Ballard - "contractor" and later Echo's handler, now an Active. List of currently active Dolls The dolls are named based on the NATO Phonetic Alphabet. Other Dolls are seen in the background but not named. *Delta *Foxtrot *Kilo *Mike *Quebec *Tango *Unknown (Paul Ballard) List of rogue Dolls *Alpha *Whiskey List of previous Dolls * Unknown (Sierra's predecessor) * Madeline Costley (formerly November) List of Dolls sent to the Attic The dolls are named based on the NATO Phonetic Alphabet. Other Dolls are seen in the background but not named. *Echo *Sierra *Victor Facilities The Los Angeles Dollhouse is a large facility at 23 Flower Street which is mostly underground beneath an office building. Adelle's office is aboveground with a view of the skyline, and connected to the underground section via elevators. The building's lobby includes a Rossum Corporation sign. In addition to the living quarters for the Actives and the imprint room, the Dollhouse includes: * an extensive wardrobe room full of sets of clothing tailored for each Active * a wardroom and locked armory for handlers * a motor pool of black vans, SUVs and sedans The Dollhouse is built to be as self-contained as possible, by recycling its air and water and using geothermal power. This also serves to conceal its location by minimizing its use of local utilities. The architect Stephen Kepler designed these systems. In Epitaph One it is revealed that The Dollhouse also has a security measure in place that vents some form of deadly gas throughout the entire facility. Whether it was always in place or put in during the events of Epitaph One is unclear. The Future At some time prior to the year 2019 the LA branch of the Dollhouse had severed ties with the rest of the organization and had become a safe house for former Actives. Adelle DeWitt who did not share the organization's low regard for the Actives became a de facto leader for the group/facility. The facility was later abandoned for an unknown purpose, but not before several Actives were backed-up (it is unknown if non-actives were backed-up as well) and hidden within the kitchen. The Dollhouse then remained presumably undisturbed until the year 2019 when a group of Actuals found the facility and decided to set up their base of operations there. They later met Claire Saunders, who had now reverted to Whiskey, who gave them instructions for a location known as Safe Haven. Appendices Background Information The L.A. Dollhouse is where the series' main storyline takes place, outside of the subplots and engagement storylines seen throughout the series. The name used for the facility, is based upon dialogue used in and , wherein Echo is called "that L.A. Active" and the other Dollhouse the "D.C. Dollhouse" References Category:Dollhouse Category:Dollhouse Branches